The Return
by devil4life
Summary: James and Lily Potter are alive. Having been lost for fourteen years, they have returned to be reunited with there son Harry. First, they have to gain Harry’s trust and help him deal with all that he’s been through. Warning: Mentions of Child Abuse and so
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter. **

**Summary: James and Lily Potter are alive. Having been lost for fourteen years, they have returned to be reunited with there son Harry. First, they have to gain Harry's trust and help him deal with all that he's been through. Warning: Mentions of Child Abuse and some GOF spoilers. **

**Prologue**

**Grimmauld Place**

Lily and James Potter stood hand in hand in front of Grimmauld Place. While many thought them dead, they had really only been stunned that Halloween night fourteen years ago.

They had been transported into an unknown area and the bodies that were found in the house were only replicas. The replicas were placed there by Wormtail although Lily and James didn't know that. Peter had found out that Lilly had performed a spell that would act as a shield from dark spells. He was at the house in his animagus form when Lily was performing the spell. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it, he was unable to warn his master.

When the Dark Lord fled from the house, Peter got rid of the bodies and replaced them with replicas. He was unable to kill Harry because Hagrid had arrived so instead he fled.

When they had woken up, Lilly and James had lost their memories. Not knowing who they were, lily and James decided to stick together and try to find a way out of their ordeal. After a few years, they had regained all of their memories. They spent two years gathering information on everything that they missed and therefore they knew about Sirius. After finding out about Sirius, they wondered who Harry lived with.

Now however, they were back and they would get their son back and together they would be the family that they were meant to have been. First of course, there was the factor of convincing everyone that they were alive.

With that thought, Lily and James walked up to the door of Grimmauld Place and rang the bell. The first thing they heard was Mrs. Black's yells. Lily and James smirked. _Some things never change_, they thought. Next they heard Mrs. Weasley muttering angrily to herself. When she opened the door, her anger changed to shock when she saw who was standing at the door. Before the couple could react, Mrs. Weasley screamed and promptly fainted.

"Well this is definitely a good start", James said sarcastically.

**A/N:**

**Well what do you think? This is my first story so go easy on me. Please review and flames are welcome**


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know the prologue wasn't all that great. I just had a little bit of a hard time in explaining it but like I said, this is my first fanfic. I'm still kind of new to this so just stick with me. Once Again: thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry for the long wait! Hopefully it won't happen again. I've just been kinda busy with schoolwork and my computer hasn't been working. Anyway, sorry for the long wait.**

_Last time:_

_Before the couple could react, Mrs. Weasley screamed and promptly fainted._

"_Well this is definitely a good start", said James sarcastically._

**Ch.1 Reunions**

Before either James or Lily could even react, Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius were there with their wands out. When they saw who was in the doorway, their arms fell limply to their sides and they were doing extremely good imitations of fish.

Remus (being the most level headed of the three) came out of his shock first and glared at the two people standing in front of him. _Lily and James are dead_, he thought,_ so they must be Death Eaters. _With that in mind, Remus pointed his wand threateningly at the couple in front oh him who were now looking slightly nervous.

"Arthur, take Molly into the kitchen. Me and Sirius will deal with these two Death Eaters", Remus said. Mr. Weasley nodded and went over to his wife. He knelt down beside her and after he woke her up, he led her into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Sirius spat venomously. He was obviously angry that anyone would try to impersonate his best friends.

"Come on Padfoot. It's really us. At least let us explain _before _you decide to kill us!" James said pleadingly.

Sirius and Remus thought for a moment and then agreed much to the relief of Lily and James. They led Lily and James into the kitchen held at wand point and as soon as they entered, a heavy silence washed over the occupants of the room. Remus and Sirius led the nervous couple to a pair of chairs and then magically bound them. Lily made a mental note to yell at the two for binding her to a chair. For now though, she could wait.

"Tonks, go firecall Professor Dumbledore and ask him to bring Severus along with a bottle of veritaserum", said Remus in a forced calm voice. Tonks nodded and quickly went to do what she was told. Meanwhile, everyone else was simply staring at Lily and James and said couple was starting to feel self-conscious with all the stares. Both were extremely relieved when they heard voices coming from the other room.

"Honestly Nymphadora, what is so important that both me and Severus had to come?" they heard Dumbledore say.

"I'll let Sirius explain that sir", she replied just as they entered the kitchen.

"Well Black! Why did you ask for me to come and it better be important seeing as I unlike you actually have a life", said Snape. Sirius gritted his teeth in annoyance but answered nonetheless.

"Trust me Snape, I wouldn't have called you here unless I truly had to. I don't want you here anymore than you want to be here!" he said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in order to avoid the upcoming argument.

"Tell me Sirius, why were we called here?"

Sirus shot one last glare at Snape before turning to Dumbledore and addressing his question. "Actually sir, we came across two people who claimed to be someone that we _know _are dead and that is why we needed the veritaserum".

"And who exactly are these people Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirus stepped aside and allowed Dumbledore and Snape to look at Lily and James. Snape looked as if his worst nightmare had come true (which it probably had) and Dumbledore simply looked to shocked to speak. Despite the serious situation, James couldn't help but inwardly cheer at the fact that he _finally_ managed to surprise Dumbledore. The man did have an annoying habit of always knowing everything.

"Yes, well I can see why this is important. Severus, if you would please administer the veritaserum" Dumbledore said once he came out of his shock induced stupor.

"Of course headmaster" said Snape.

Snape moved to James first. James simply glared at him before obediently opening his mouth in order to accept the potion. Once everyone saw the glazed look, they knew that the potion was working and Dumbledore began the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"James Potter"

Everyone exchanged glances at this and almost hoped that the potion was malfunctioning but before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore continued with the questioning.

"How did you survive the killing curse?"

"Lily cast a spell that would protect us from any dark curses including the unforgivables but she did not have enough time to cast it on Harry"

"Where have you been for all these years?"

"After Voldemort cast the killing curse on us, we were stunned and somehow transported somewhere else. We lost our memories and we spent a few years slowly regaining them. Once we regained all our memories, we started searching for information on what we missed"

Dumbledore turned away from James and gestured Snape to administer the potion to Lily. Snape did so and they waited until they saw the potion take affect.

"What is your name?"

"Lily Marie Potter"

After that, Dumbledore asked the same questions that he asked James and Lily confirmed the story. Once he was done questioning her, Snape gave the two the anti-serum and Dumbledore removed the bindings. He then looked around at the other occupants of the room, his twinkle working overtime as he surveyed everyone's shocked expressions.

James meanwhile was staring at his two best friends expectantly and was quickly becoming impatient. Finally, not being able to take the silence any longer, James addressed his friends.

"What no greeting! No party! Where's the marauder spirit! Honestly" he said in a mock disappointed voice. His semi-rant did succeed in waking Sirius and Remus from their stupor however, which resulted in Sirius practically tackling James. Remus simply shook his head at his friend's antics and calmly walked up to Lily and gave her a hug which she returned.

Afterwards, Lily and James went around the room being introduced or reintroduced to the order members. When they reached Snape, Lily gave him hug which he surprisingly returned, albeit a bit awkwardly. When she pulled away, James simply glared at Snape who glared right back. Lily sighed in aggravation. _Those two can be such children sometimes_, she thought.

She looked round and saw everyone's shocked and confused expressions. She guessed that it was either because she willingly hugged Snape or that Snape actually returned it instead of hexing her. She didn't blame them for being shocked though. Although not many people knew it, she and Snape had been very good friends in school. He was only mean and rude to her in public because of his house. Besides, she could just imagine what would have happened if the other Slytherins found out that Snape was friends with a _muggleborn _Gryffindor.

She was soon brought out of her musings by the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat. She turned her attention to him as did James and Snape, both reluctantly ending their staring contest.

"Lily, James, we are all very happy to have you two back. I must go now however and don't worry, I promise that you shall both see young Mr. Potter very soon. Goodnight." And with that, Dumbledore strode out of the room.

Lily and James however did not notice his departure. They both went rigid and their faces became very pale. _I can't believe that I completely forgot about Harry! What if he doesn't want to see us? What if he hates us for leaving him? What if he feels that he doesn't need us? What if… _There thoughts were soon interrupted by Sirius' worried voice.

"Lily, James, what's wrong. You two look extremely pale", he said worriedly.

"Sirius, what if Harry doesn't want to see us? What if he doesn't need us or if he hates us?" Lily said.

"Don't worry about that guys. I know that Harry isn't going to hate you. And as for not needing you… well, I think he needs you now more than ever". Sirius whispered the last part quietly but Lily and James heard it anyway. They were about to ask Sirius what he meant but were interrupted by Remus who saw that they were about to ask.

"Look, you two must be tired and I'm sure everyone else is too. Why don't we all go to bed and we'll talk about this later. Ok?" Remus said. They nodded much to everyone's relief. No one really wanted to explain what happened to Harry in the third task. They felt that it would be best for Harry to do that.

Everyone headed off to bed in silence. Lily and James went to their room and after getting dressed for bed, they lay down. They turned to each other and smiled in order to provide some reassurance for each other. Minutes later they were asleep, dreaming about their reunion with their son.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I had to re-post this chapter because somehow the end got deleted. I changed it a bit but not too much. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and you'll be seeing Harry in the third chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
